


Gentle

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [86]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: all i want is demon!dean and demon!castiel to take care of sam, and make love to him, and being just very caring of him and sam trying to hate them but failing because it feels so good to be loved that he sometimes forgets they are demons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

Sam wanted to hate them. He wanted to. They were demons and demons were evil.

But he couldn’t hate them. Not Dean and Cas. Not when they loved him, and were sweet with him.

Not when they cared for him and about him.

"Such a beautiful being." Dean cooed in Sam’s ear, as he fucked him from behind. "So wonderful. Best brother a person could ask for."

"Our wonderful hunter." Cas continued, hand wrapped around his cock and Sam’s. He worked his hand over the two cocks, both hard and leaking. "Our wonderful human. Our wonderful Sam."

Sam moaned lightly, one hand gripping Dean and the other gripping Cas. He cloud feel their mouths kissing his skin softly, licking and nibbling, nothing hard enough to mark, just make him tingle for a little bit.

"Cas…Dean…oh god."

"Feels good?" Dean murmured.

"Yes." Sam moaned, eyes shutting as his head dropped on Cas’ shoulder.

"We’re glad Sam." Cas said. "We don’t want to hurt you. Only love you. You’re so wonderful."

"Yeah, Sammy…we’d never hurt you. Never." Dean added. "You’re our wonderful baby boy."

He rocked into Sam, and Sam moaned.

"Gonna come guys…" Sam panted into Cas’ skin.

"Come for us. Do it." Dean urged, hands running up and down Sam’s skin. "You can do it, Sammy. Come for us."

Sam moaned when he did.


End file.
